


Attached

by Evil_Erato, thegirlwhoknits



Series: Side by Side [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Erato/pseuds/Evil_Erato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/pseuds/thegirlwhoknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have grown more serious between Allison and Chris than they ever could have predicted. Now it's time to decide where they go from here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story in the series for now! We might put out some related works in future as the mood strikes, but I think this wraps up the main storyline pretty well. I hope you agree. Thanks for all your support!!!

Allison woke to the buzzing of her cell phone’s alarm, set to give her plenty of time to get ready for her sparring session with Stiles.  In preparation for his expected role as Emissary to the McCall-Hale pack, he’d started spending every Saturday studying with Deaton and every Sunday sparring with her.  It was a grueling schedule, but Stiles actually seemed less anxious and more…settled, since the Alpha pack had been defeated.  She suspected some of that might be because of his new skills; she knew from experience how much difference it made, knowing you were capable of defending yourself and your pack.

 _Or your family,_ she thought, rolling over and tucking her face into Chris’s shoulder.  She’d been trying to keep her distance since they’d started having sex, telling herself that’s all it was.  A relationship wouldn’t work, the logistics were impossible, especially if they stayed in Beacon Hills where everyone knew them as father and daughter.  Keeping it from the public wouldn’t be too hard; the locals were really good at seeing only what they wanted to see.  But keeping it from an entire pack of werewolf noses—plus Lydia—would be impossible.

She thought she’d been doing pretty good, until last night.  Last night just felt…different.  Declarations of ownership a little too closer to declarations of love, and she’d stayed in his bed in a moment of weakness.  It felt _good,_ tucked beside his warmth, their scents mingling (and now she was positive she’d spent too much time around werewolves), their breathing aligned.

She tilted her chin up to find his blue eyes gazing down at her, a fond smile on his lips.  “You’re still here.”

She stretched, using the movement as an excuse to snuggle closer.  “I’ve got time.  Stiles always shows up at least twenty minutes late and blames it on the line at Starbucks.”  She kissed him, light and teasing, and felt him harden against her thigh.

“Allison, we need…” he began softly.

She interrupted him with another kiss, more urgent this time.  “I know. Just—later, okay?  I’ll make dinner.”

He caught her eyes in a piercing stare, then blinked as he gave a nod of quiet acceptance before leaning in to return her kisses.

Chris nuzzled into her neck, lips dragging lightly against her skin before he began nibbling on the delicate shell of her ear. He felt her give a little wiggle at his movements before he murmured, "It's too bad you have plans this morning. Sex this early in the day shouldn't be rushed." Allison gave a humming laugh of agreement as Chris ran his hand down her flank, chilling the sleep-warm skin that was under the covers. 

Allison mirrored his action, slipping her hand under the covers and petting him lightly before reaching between them to grasp his cock in a light grip. She gently tugged on him, toying with his dick as they kissed again. Her grip released when he was fully hard and he felt her lips curve into a smile when he gave a soft groan of disappointment. Sitting up, she nudged Chris onto his back as she drew the covers down, then kicked them to the foot of the bed. 

He lay there quietly, gazing at her as she straddled his thigh, her dark hair falling messily about her shoulders.  Allison settled in, gently rocking herself back and forth on his thigh as if finding just the right spot. Chris saw the pink tip of her tongue dart out to wet her lips as she continued rocking, and he reached up to knead her breasts as he braced his leg into a better position. She gave an appreciative moan as she settled deeper onto his thigh, her slit parting more, allowing the damp heat of her cunt to be felt more easily against his skin. Chris alternated light pinches to Allison's nipples with full handed squeezes of her breasts, enjoying the sight of the young woman finding her pleasure above him. 

Chris' cock gently bobbed in time with the undulations against his leg, and he could feel the occasional scratch of blunt nails against his skin as Allison began fingering her clit.  Within a few minutes, the dark haired woman was panting, rocking in erratic motions with one hand half covering her face and the other moving furiously between her legs.  Chris knew she was close and gave a sharp tweak to both her nipples at once, and a moment later Allison's whole frame trembled as her orgasm hit her.

Chris ran his hands down her sides, gentling her as she came back down to earth, before she slowly tipped over to the side and laid next to him.  "Your turn," she said softly, taking his hand and leading it to his leaking cock that rested along his belly. He huffed out a quiet laugh before reaching over for the lube and coating both their fingers in it. Twining their fingers together, he guided their hands to grasp his dick firmly, setting an easy pace as Allison shifted slightly to see him better.  After a few moments, Allison loosened her grip and the older man gave a disappointed groan as she removed her hand from his cock. She curled his own fingers back around his shaft, waited for him to resume, then moved her fingers to lightly fondle his balls. The groan he gave this time was much happier, and the squelching noise of the lube became louder as his hand moved faster.

Allison leaned her face close, nosing at his cheek, his ear, as he gave harsh pants. "Come for me," she whispered, her voice low, before she nipped at his ear as she rolled his balls firmly in her fingers.  Chris bared his teeth as his motions sped up into a blur, his cock starting to spurt moments later.  He stroked himself through until he was fully spent, then slowly relaxed back into the bed as his breathing evened. He lay quietly, eyes closed, until he felt a warm finger run through the pooled come on his belly. He cracked an eye and watched as Allison brought a shiny finger to her lips, tongue darting out to delicately taste before sucking her whole fingertip between her lips. She gave a sheepish smile when she saw him watching, then shrugged as she drew the sheet up to clean him off. Once he was a clean as she could manage with the sheet corner, she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before climbing out of the bed.

"I need to get going. Text me what you want for dinner, ok?"

Chris watched as she gathered her nightie off the floor and walked, naked, out the door to her own bathroom.

 

In fact, Stiles was only about ten minutes late, laden with a cup carrier full of lattes.  He set them down on the porch of the old Hale house—the pack still used the clearing in front of it as the most convenient place for training sessions and outdoor pack bonding.  Allison downed half of her coffee in a single gulp, then tossed him a quarter-staff.  She was training him with hand-to-hand weapons first, since he so often threw himself into the thick of the fighting anyway.  And frankly, the thought of Stiles handling projectile weapons gave her nightmares.  He was fairly decent with the staves; they reminded him of lacrosse sticks.

Less than an hour into warm-up and practice forms, it was already clear that neither of them had their minds on the activity at hand.  Allison called for a break, and Stiles sank gratefully onto the porch steps, huffing a little bit.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I had…kind of a late night last night, and it gave me a lot to think about.”

“Me too,” she said, sitting down next to him and picking up a second latte.

“Want to talk about it?”

She was silent for a few minutes, her fingers seeking out any warmth that might be left in the long-cold paper cup.  Saying any of it out loud scared her to death, but she needed advice, and Stiles was probably the only person in the pack she trusted to give her a real answer without freaking out too much.

“It’s…kind of about me and Chris.”  She couldn’t call him her dad anymore, even to Stiles.

“Are you okay?” he said quietly.  “I didn’t want to pry, but… Isaac noticed you’ve had a few extra bruises lately. He said you’ve been borrowing his scarves.”

She narrowly avoided choking on her coffee.  “No, it’s not like that.  I—I’m fine.”

“You’re sure?” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “You know the pack will stand behind you if you need any kind of help.”

“I’m sure, Stiles, but thank you. I appreciate that.”  She turned toward him, taking a deep breath.  “There is something, but it’s not…it’s not _abuse._   It’s just—Chris and I are sleeping together,” she managed to finish in a rush.

“Oh.”  He looked thoughtful for a moment, and not nearly as shocked as she thought he would be.  “That kind of makes sense, actually.”

“It makes _sense?_ ”  Their relationship didn’t even make sense to _her,_ how could it make sense to Stiles?

“You’ve been acting differently around each other since just before the whole thing at the hospital,” he said matter-of-factly.  “He doesn’t act like your _dad_ anymore.  And Scott mentioned that your scent had changed.  He seemed agitated about it, but wouldn’t tell me why.”

“Well, I guess that explains his little territorial display yesterday,” she mused.

Stiles took a sip of his coffee and stared off into the distance.  “I’m not trying to piss you off here, but this thing is entirely consensual, right?”

She nodded, even though he wasn’t looking at her.  “Completely.  I was kind of the one who started it.”

“So what’s got you so keyed up all of a sudden?”

She sighed.  “It’s hard to put it into words.  It’s just… Where do we go from here?  I love him, not just as my dad anymore, and I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.  I don’t think he’s said anything because he’s worried about my future, wants me to have a chance for a ‘normal’ relationship, but how can any of us have something normal when _this_ is our reality?  Who’s going to understand it who’s not already knee-deep in it?

“But on the other hand, there’s the pack to think about.  You guys are our family now, and I don’t want to lose that.  If we keep this up, someone’s going to eventually find out, or call us on it, and we’ll probably have to move.  I don’t want leave everything we’ve fought so hard for.” Her throat tightened, and she pushed back tears.

Stiles took her hand.  “If it’s any consolation, I’m kind of in the same place right now.” Seeing her eyes widen, he rushed on, “Not with my _dad_ , oh God, that would be so weird…” He flushed as he realized how that sounded.

“It’s, um.” He cleared his throat. “Peter,” he finished almost inaudibly.

She jumped up, punching the air. “I KNEW IT!  When did it happen? Tell me everything.  God, Lydia owes me fifty bucks, she had you guys down for next week.”

He stared incredulously, then burst out laughing. She joined him, giggling uncontrollably until they were both rolling around on the porch.

“God,” she gasped finally.  “When did this become our lives?”

“About the time my new boyfriend decided Scott would look better with fur,” Stiles said ruefully.

“So what are we gonna do?”

“Well, I think in both our cases we should tell the pack before they find out on our own.  I can talk to Scott privately first—he’s the one most likely to go ballistic over both of us.”

“And I need to talk to Chris before that can happen.  There’s no point opening a whole can of worms if he doesn’t see things the same way.”  The thought that he might not be on the same page made her heart sink, but she had to find out for sure sooner or later.

 

Chris ended up texting her that he was planning to pick up Chinese food for dinner, so she headed straight home from the Hale house around sunset.  After their talk, she and Stiles had gotten their act together to do a little sparring; he was getting much quicker on the offense, although his defense was still shit.  She was actually sporting a couple of bruises for the first time since they’d started training.

She could here Chris getting down plates in the kitchen when she got home, so she ducked her head around the corner and called, “I’m just going to take a quick shower and change, I’ll be right in!”

Butterflies churned in her stomach as she quickly scrubbed off the sweat and grime of the day.  She would be perfectly happy to put off this conversation indefinitely, but Stiles was right—it was better to come clean to the pack now than wait for someone else to bring it up.  Or for Scott to jump to conclusions and decide she needed protecting from Chris.

She dried off and pulled on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, putting her damp hair into a neat ponytail.  This was definitely something she wanted to be comfortable for, at least outwardly. Inside she felt a little bit like she might throw up.  She knew how she felt, she knew what _she_ wanted, but she had no idea if Chris felt the same way, or if he’d be willing to embrace it even if he did.

Neither of them said anything as she made a cup of tea and piled food on her plate.  Chris was studiously pretending to read the newspaper, but she could feel his eyes flicking to her when she turned away.

Finally settled, she took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat.  Chris looked up.

“I talked to Stiles today,” she began.

He took a bite of orange chicken, carefully chewing and swallowing before asking warily, “About?”

“About us,” she said casually, taking another sip.  She didn’t think her stomach could handle food at this point.

“Allison, was that really a good idea?” He looked concerned.

“I had to talk to someone about it! We can’t keep doing this forever. You know as well as I do we have feelings for each other—this isn’t just sex.  At some point we’re going to have to tell the pack, or…stop.” She nearly choked out the last word.

Chris pushed his plate away and lowered his head into his hands. The room was silent for a long beat before Chris sighed heavily. “This is my fault... I shouldn’t have let things get this far. You deserve a normal life, and I don’t want to come between you and your friends.”

“Bullshit,” she said violently. This was exactly what she’d been afraid of from him. _He didn’t deny that he has feelings for me, though,_ a sneaky part of her brain pointed out. “The pack will get over it or they won’t; I’m not basing my life choices on the approval of people who aren’t doing any better themselves.  Besides, Stiles thinks Scott already suspects something, and he’s probably jumping to even worse conclusions.

“And what chance, exactly, do you think I have at a normal life? What makes you assume I even _want_ that? I am good at what I do, I’m a good hunter, and I have people who need me to do that job. I’m not going to give that up, for what? A white picket fence and 2.5 kids?”

“There are other hunter families…” Chris tried to interject, but she stopped him with an incredulous stare.

“You have got to be kidding me. You realize that nine times out of ten, _other hunters_ are the ones we’re fighting, right?  And I don’t want some random hunter, I want _you.”_

“I want that too,” he said quietly.  “I just want you to be sure. This isn’t going to be an easy thing.”

“Nothing in our lives is easy, even the good things. And this is definitely a good thing.” She reached across the table and squeezed his hand.  “We’ll work it out together, just like we do everything else. Side by side.”

“Side by side,” Chris agreed, and squeezed back.

 


End file.
